Nighttime Surprise
by KristinaKawaiiKiryu
Summary: Zero's Birthday is today. The prefect would like nothing better then to avoid it although, but Yuki has something else planned. Will Zero like it or will it be another day full of despair and sleep for him?


Nighttime Birthday Today was Zero's 18th Birthday. Not something the young prefect exactly was pleased about, but it wasn't like he could fight fate or the months for that matter. He yawned sleepily and scratched his head, one side of his silver bangs covering his right lavender eye. He frowned in annoyance. It was bad enough having to patrol all through the night, but now Yuki had dragged him into the kitchen, determined to find out what kind of birthday cake he wanted. "I don't care! Now let me get back to sleep." He raised his voice angrily. Yuki only smiled, but Zero could've sworn he winced. He felt a little apologetic, but he made no comment and walked out of the kitchen to return in his room. Zero slumped into his bed, enjoying the feeling of the down quilt around him. Within minutes he was fast asleep and dreaming. Zero awoke a few hours later, stretching his stiff muscles he wandered into the bathroom letting the hot water run in the shower. When he finished showering he dressed quickly, getting ready for the day. His birthday was already long forgotten. After all what was left to remember? He didn't have his twin brother to celebrate with. Indeed the day wasn't one to be excited for. When he was younger, he and Ichiru always enjoyed this day, almost as much as Christmas. Their mother and father would plan a big party and take them out to town to eat. On other birthdays they would spend time with Toga Yagari. This year however, there was no Ichiru, no parents or even Yagari. The silverette shook his head from those thoughts. "This isn't the time for that now." He mumbled to himself as he looked into the mirror of his bathroom for one last time. The day went on slowly, no problems arising. Classes were dull and slow. They made Zero fall asleep right on his desk. Many times had his neighbor student pushed him to eh would awaken before the teacher caught him. Most of the time he would just lay his head right back down on his desk after the teacher turned away. The sunset gave an orange and pink glow across the entire campus, but the warmth of the moment was shattered when the Day class girls started screaming. "Kaname-Senpai, Aidou-Senpai!" One of the girls shouted and Zero tried not to cover his ears from the loud shrill. He could barely think let alone make his commands loud enough. He stood in front of the girls, his height towering and his lavender eyes narrowed until they were almost slits. "Oi, back in line!" He glared and throw his hands into the air, threateningly. "Kiryu-kun, the scary prefect." A dark and calm voice spoke from behind him. He fought the urge to purge at the voice. "Kaname-sama." Yuki raced over to them and bowed, a bright smile on her face. Why did she like Kuran so much anyway? Because she couldn't the true face him. Past all the kindness and charm, there was a monster lurking, using people as stepping stones. With a half snort he stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked away. "Ahh, Kiryu, happy birthday. It is too bad your parents aren't around to see you grow into a young man." Kuran might have meant it sincerely, but to Zero it was like ice water. He didn't want to remember. Not the bloody bodies that had been spread through the house. Not Shizuka who murdered his entire family. He swallowed and clenched his fist, walking away from everyone including the shouting girls. He was about to lose his control as a human. The prefect took in deep breaths, because if he didn't stop himself, he'd show his true face to the entire world. He gritted his teeth, the vampires urges subsiding. Zero spent the rest of day at the barn with his favorite companion, Lily. The mare whinnied when she saw her friend, and the sound brought a rush of comfort. There were rare times when Zero actually let his guard down. Being with Lily was one of those rare times. Lily poked Zero with her muzzle, her breath making little clouds in the suddenly cold weather. He shivered and petted the white horse, laying down on the soft hay bed. He dozed off for a few minutes and woke up in the complete dark, only Lily's nickers telling him he wasn't alone in the darkness. His stomach growled, and for once it was for human food, not blood. He groaned, running a hand through his silver hair to release the hay stuck in his strands. Zero walked up to the Day dorms, his eyes wandering around, his thoughts jumbling. Kaien wouldn't possibly make a surprise party for him again would he? Probably so. He took in a deep breath and opened the door to their family home waiting for the shouts or "Surprise!", but none came. The room was empty and dark. Zero didn't quite know whether to feel shocked or disappointed and he didn't ponder on the thoughts. He crept up the stairs and into his room, letting himself slump onto his bed once again. He shrugged out of his uniform and dressed in dark sweat pants and light knitted sweater. He yawned his energy spent. It was already past 11. How long had he been asleep in the barn? He was about to go to sleep, not to mention he hadn't eaten yet. The male thought about skipping dinner, but his growling stomach made him change his mind. Had Yuki eaten yet? He would just have to make the double portion of his dinner. Zero yawned again, hating the feeling of being tired. It was one of the many things that he despised about being a vampire, other than himself. Yes, it was himself he hated the most for becoming this monster. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, some floorboards creaking with his bare feet. When he arrived in the kitchen, his eyes widened. "H-Happy Birthday!" Yuki smiled shyly and on the counter lay probably the most revolting cupcakes he had ever seen. The sides were burned to black and pink icing covered the tops. The cupcake itself didn't have the shape or size of a cupcake. It was more like deformed plate. The writing made of icing which was supposed to say "Happy Birthday Zero" looked as if a first grader had written it. "Ahh…Their a bit burned, but I believe their quite edible…" She blushed crimson and averted her eyes. Zero covered his mouth, his eyes still wide. Suddenly he coughed loudly. Or that is what it sounded like. He was actually laughing so hard that tears formed underneath his eyes. He held his sides and laughed harder, Yuki's eyes only turning into round orbs. This made him laugh harder. "Y-your laughing?!" The brown haired girl squeaked and backed against the counter. When Zero caught his breath he smiled the warmest smile Yuki had ever seen. To Zero, it hadn't mattered that the cupcakes came out as if they had been clawed at by some wild animal. He hadn't expected much when it came to Yuki. In fact he had thought she would give up this time on his birthday. He should have known better. "I-I'm sorry for ruining the cupcakes and your birthday." Her quiet voice spoke up. He smiled even wider and walked up to the girl. "Idiot. You didn't ruin my birthday and as for the cupcakes…Well you're not exactly a good cook. It's fair to say that I'm the creative cook around here." He smirked but pulled the girl into a hug. "Why do you always get to my head?" He whispered into her hair. When he held her, he felt her fragileness. He was afraid he might break her. "I don't have any presents for you this year….I only have coupons.." She pulled away and smiled meekly as she handed him the had folded coupons for massages, homework help and extra chores offers. He shook his head "Keep them, Headmaster Cross may want them instead." He ruffled her hair and got turned to the fridge. "Ahh..Headmaster is planning a party for you. I wanted to prewarn you." He scoffed. "He wouldn't be Kaien if he didn't have something up his sleeve." Yuki gave a gentle smile and hugged Zero from behind. "Happy birthday!" She called again, quite loudly. "Shh, quiet you idiot. I don't want my party right now." He glared at her and she turned silent. Even though Zero thought the day would be grim, it had turned out to be a rather unforgettable day. It was close to being his worst birthday yet, but he loved it. All because one girl had changed his night and made him smile for the first time in months, no years. A completely strange and unforgettable d 


End file.
